thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Parties
Raven is fed up when her more popular enemy, Nicki Peterson, decides to throw a party the same night as Raven, but when she has a vision that everybody comes to her party, she isn't worried by the competition. However, it leads to Raven being publicly humiliated. Meanwhile, Tanya tries to get Victor to exercise more. Plot Summary Raven’s rival, Nicki Peterson, is very mean. She’s been messing with Raven too, and Raven wasn’t really happy, and she wanted that to stop happening. Raven was having a party on Friday and so was Nicki, and Raven was thinking that everyone will be going to Nicki’s party, but things get a little twisted when Nicki does something about the party. Nicki sent everyone an email that Raven was changing her party to another date. While Raven was getting ready to be looking so fine, she had green stuff on her face and everyone ran into her house thinking that she was going to have the party that day. Everyone from her school told her that someone rearranged the dates and sent them an email that she did, Raven was wondering who would do such a horrible thing like that and it was Nicki. Raven’s parents were stalling the people from Raven’s class so they won’t leave while Cory and Raven were getting ready for the so-called party that she was having. Everyone left and while Raven had that stuff on her face Nicki took a picture of her and the next day at school she blew it up and was making business with it, she was making the business by charging everyone to take a picture with it. This made Raven really mad. Then Raven had a vision of Chelsea saying “Rae, you did it, you actually beat Nicki”. Therefore, Raven knew that she did something to hurt Nicki, just as bad as Nicki hurt her. The night of Nicki’s party, Raven knew that it was payback time, so Nicki came over Raven’s house to get her poisoned flowers. Next, they mad Nicki mad by getting pillow flowers all over her. Then when they put her on camera, Raven backed down, because she knew if she did that she’d be two times worst than what Nicki did. So Raven gave Nicki an outfit so she wouldn’t look like trash when she went across the street to her house. Eddie, Chelsea and Cory were wondering why she didn’t put her on camera, but Raven said it wasn’t the right time to do that. Main Cast *Raven-Symone as Raven Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *T'Keyah Crystal Keymáh as Tanya Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Guest *Kirsten Storms as Nicki Peterson *Shayna Fox as Tracie *Jeremy Ray Valdez as Ricky Rodriguez *Rachel Curtis as Student Trivia *Raven's former co-star in Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century, Kirsten Storms, plays Nikki in this episode. *Nikki admitted to emailing everyone and saying that Raven's party was changed to that night, yet everyone, including Nikki is saying that she forgot her party. *The cardboard cutout of Raven is of her entire body, but the picture Nikki takes is of only her upper body. *When Raven tells Eddie and Chelsea that the cardboard person is her you can see two guys laughing in the background while waiting in front of the line. When all three of them walk down the hall you can see those same guys even further down the hall waiting. *Raven's locker is open again after we see Eddie standing up from picking up the invitation cards. *The invitation cards in Eddie's hand keep disappearing in shots. *When Cory hits Nikki with his pillow, it is improbable that one pillow contained that many feathers. The amount of feathers looked as if to be from at least three pillows. *When Raven is in her robe at home, it's pink, but on the cardboard cutout Nikki made of her, it's white. Quotes :Nikki (to a girl): That wasn't a hairspray snap. It was a "we're leaving" snap. You're out! (gives a can of hairspray to a girl she's walking past) You're in! :Raven: I have to change? Mom, Dad is wearing spandex! :Chelsea (to Raven): Wow, Rae, you thought your party was bad. Look at that girl! (points to a cardboard cutout of Raven) :Eddie: That is a girl, isn't it? :Raven: That's me! :(After Cory gets pillow feathers all over Nikki'') :'''Raven: That darn Cory! :Cory: Me? She broke my pillow! 109 109